El principio del fin
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: UA. Es cuestión de supervivencia estar en esta ciudad; es sobrevivir o morir. Por un momento sientes que todo va bien y hay esperanza para salir de aquí con vida; para el siguiente, esa esperanza se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pierdes las ganas de salir y de volver a vivir. Pero eso, a pesar de todo, ya no importa, porque ahora es matar... o dejarse matar.
1. El comienzo de todo

¡Hello! ^.^ How are you? I hope and well, ^-^ jeje. Volviendo al español, que creo que lo que escribí al principio se llama inglés xD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que, se podría considerar una historia de terror, de suspenso… de lo que ustedes le quieran criticar. Espero y en verdad les guste, y me sigan apoyando.

_**Shaman King no me pertenece, le pertenece a su genial autor Hiroyuki Takei.**_

Mmmmm… creo y es todo. Aquí el primer capítulo de este fic:

**EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

_**POV YOH**_

Despierto, veo borroso me ciega la luz, al acoplar mis ojos, veo que me encuentro en… ¿una bañera?, jeje, no lo sé. Me pongo de pie, y empiezo a salir de ahí. Entro a lo que, supongo que es, mi recamara. Me duele la cabeza, creo que al caer, me golpee con la orilla de la tina, además de que creo que tengo amnesia, porque solo recuerdo que me llamo Yoh, y mi apellido es Asakura, que tengo 17 años y que creo y tengo un hermano gemelo, y que vive conmigo en esta casa, pero de ahí en fuera, nada. Al llegar a la cama de ese cuarto, encuentro ropa. No lo dude, y me la puse. ¿No iba a andar desnudo por la casa o sí?

Salgo de ese cuarto y entro a la sala. Encuentro que está totalmente vacía, no hay almas… ni muebles. Encuentro una foto en el piso, al parecer rasgada y con un líquido rojo… creo y es sangre. La veo y soy yo el que aparece en esa foto, junto con otras 4 personas, una de ellas es mi gemelo… ¿Hao? ¿Hola? Jeje, quien sabe. Las otra personas, creo y son mis amigos de la escuela. Dejo la foto donde la encontré y camino a la puerta principal.

Al abrirla… todo, absolutamente todo… estaba destruido. Carros chocando entre sí, fuego en algunas casas y patios, y también a personas muertas en el suelo de las calles. Entro de nuevo a la casa, asqueado y horrorizado. Corro de nuevo a la habitación y me tropiezo con un mueble que no vi antes. Veo que está protegido con contraseña. Pongo lo primero que se me ocurrió… me fecha de cumpleaños. Esta se abre.

Encuentro dentro de una vitrina lo menos esperado: armas, bombas, cuchillos, machetes, balas… y creo que es una bazuca. Me quedo estupefacto, ¿Qué hacia eso ahí? Pero, mi intuición, me dice que rompa el vidrio protector y tome todo lo que pueda, ya que, tal vez las llegue a necesitar. Tomo el martillo que estaba a un lado de un mueble que, al parecer, estaba o estábamos arreglando, ya que había 2 martillos. Rompo el vidrio protector, tomo un par de pistolas pequeñas, un par de rifles y escopetas, una ametralladora, y la bazuca, claro, con sus repuestos. También tomo unas 20 granadas, tres o cuatro cuchillos y dos machetes. Me decido a salir, ya que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo. Mejor ahora. Pero, antes de salir, encuentro en el salón principal algo colgado. Sonrió para mis adentros. Tomo esa espada samurái que estaba colgada en la pared y la guardo en su estuche, que estaba a un lado colgando. La coloco atrás de mi espalda y así, me dirijo a esas tétricas calles, esperando lo peor de mi vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No días no pueden ser, no eh visto que salga el Sol. Me quedare con la opción de horas. Todo este tiempo de estar caminando, me han provocado náuseas, y no por ser alérgico a caminar, si no porque, en todo este camino, me eh encontrado con lo que nunca creí encontrarme; cadáveres de personas y animales pudriéndose. Yo pienso que, por el nivel de putrefacción, y por el olor, llevan días ahí. Y si es así ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Jeje, creo que esa pregunta la contestare después.

Seguir caminando, me ha provocado cansancio. Quiero dormir. Pero mis energías regresan al ver a alguien caminar. Parece lastimado, ya que cojea, y sus ropas se ven viejas y rasgadas. Creo que ha sobrevivido de pura suerte, como yo. Corro para tratar de alcanzarlo, sonrió para mi mismo, no soy el único sobreviviente.

-¡HEY, POR AQUÍ! ¡¿ME ESCUCHA?!- grito para que él voltee, y funciona. Él paró en seco, dio media vuelta, y empezó a correr hacia mí. Yo paró en seco, saco mi pistola y doy pasos hacia atrás, por instinto. Pero, quede estupefacto cuando esa "persona" paso por el foco de esa calle; el, tenía la piel descompuesta, con sangre en todos lados. Sus ojos eran blancos, o bueno, su ojo derecho, en el izquierdo no tenía nada, solo un hueco oscuro. Me di cuenta de que su pierna izquierda, estaba al revés, y aun así podía correr. Ahí me di el clic de recordar donde había visto eso antes: en un cadáver. Esa cosa, persona o no, estaba muerta.

Al ver que estaba a dos metros de distancia, le dispare varias veces. Esa cosa cayó al suelo. Yo lo seguí hasta donde se encontraba, aun apuntándolo. Al ver que me miro con ese ojo horrible, le dispare justo en la cabeza. Esa cosa cayó y por fin no se movió. De ahí deduje que de ahora de adelante, lo mejor sería que le o les disparara justo en la cabeza.

En el suelo, lo examine mejor. Era un cadáver. ¿Cómo caminaba? Aún no lo descubro. Guardo el arma y sigo caminando. Unos metros más de distancia, encuentro a otra persona caminado en frente de mí. Saco el arma y le apunto. No correría el mismo riesgo de hace unos minutos.

-SI QUIERES VIVIR SERA MEJOR QUE ME DIGAS TU NOMBRE- le grito, amenazándolo al mismo tiempo. Veo que para y voltea, temeroso.

-¡NO!, ¡NO DISPARES!- escucho que grita. Eso basta ya que, un cadáver no hablaría, pero aun así no bajo el arma –M-me llamo Tamao, Tamao Tamamura- ¿con que Tamao?

Me acerco a ella a paso lento, con el arma apuntándola. Veo que es peli rosada, tal vez un año menor que yo, piel blanca, con la ropa sucia. No parece infectada.

-¿Estás infectada?- le pregunto. Parecer, no significa estar –Contesta ya- le digo amenazándola con el arma.

-N-no, no lo estoy- dice tartamudeando. Al parecer por miedo –Si lo estuviera, no le contestaría joven- me dice, ahora, mirándome. Ojos de color ¿violeta? ¿Rosa fuerte? No los distingo en la oscuridad. Guardo el arma y le doy la mano para presentarme.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Yoh, Yoh Asakura- le sonrió como antes lo hacía; sin preocupaciones y amigablemente, ella mira mi mano temerosa, pero al final la estrecha. –Mucho gusto, joven Yoh- me dice algo sonrojada, no sé el porqué, pero es así.

-Vámonos, antes de que lleguen esas cosas- le digo extendiéndole la mano, ella, mas sonrojada que antes, la toma. Así la empiezo a guiar por esas calles obscuras y espantosas de esta ciudad. Todavía no entiendo que fue lo que paso para que la ciudad terminara hecha un caos. Una bella ciudad terminando siendo un desastre y uno de los peores lugares para vivir

-Entonces… ¿Qué edad tienes, Tamao?- le pregunto, de estar a un silencio entre incomodo y raro, prefiero entablar cualquier tema de conversación. Ella me mira raro, pero sonríe amablemente.

-Tengo 16 años, joven Yoh- me dice con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. Yo solo le sonrío para entablar confianza.

-Eso es bueno. Yo tengo 17- le contesto para no volver a quedar en silencio.

-¿Es un año mayor? Se ve de mi misma edad- me dice sonrojada, creo que le dio vergüenza tener que decirme eso. Yo solo reí por ese comentario.

-¿Tú crees? Jeje, mi mama me decía que yo parecía el mayor de mi hermano y yo…- pare y calle en seco al decir esas palabras sin antes razonarlas. ¿Mi mama? ¿Será que estará bien? Pensé mientras me ponía serio. ¿Mi hermano y mi papa? ¿Ellos también se encontraran bien? No lo sé, solo rezo porque sea así.

-Mmmmm… ¿joven Yoh? ¿Acaso lo incomode?- escucho la voz de Tamao, de repente, salgo de mis pensamientos.

-Jeje, si. Lo siento, solo pensaba…- calle de inmediato ya que escuchamos el grito y el llanto de una niña pequeña, además de disparos, no muy lejos de aquí.

-Tamao…-

-Si joven Yoh, también lo escuche- me dice, contestando mi pregunta que quedo en el aire. Ambos pusimos una cara seria y algo asustada, no queríamos imaginar lo peor de esos disparos.

Empezamos a correr hacia el origen de los disparos. No se oían lejos, se escuchaban a unas cuadras de donde estábamos Tamao y yo, así que no tardamos en llegar. Al llegar, vimos a una niña, al parecer africana, ya que era morena y tenía un afro. Lloraba y gritaba de miedo un nombre.

-¡ANNA! ¡ANNA!- gritaba ese nombre la pequeña. Después escuche otros tres disparos y que corrían hacia acá. Yo saque una mi rifle y me puse enfrente de Tamao, para así cubrirla. Después vi como llegaba una chica de unos 16 años, pelo rubio y corto, al lado de esa pequeña de unos 7 años.

La pequeña nos vio, al parecer le dijo a esa rubia. Ella volteo y rápidamente nos apunto con su escopeta. Yo, por reflejo, le apunte con mi rifle. Vi como cubría a la niña poniéndose en frente de ella, así como yo con Tamao. Inmediatamente, empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia nosotros; de igual manera, empecé a dirigirme hacia ella.

-Si quieren vivir, díganme sus nombres. Si no, no. Solo díganlo- ¿acaso será así de arrogante siempre? -¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto de nuevo. Para ser linda es demasiado… fría y dura.

-Me llamo Yoh, Yoh Asakura. Ella es Tamao Tamamura- nos presento a cada uno, no debía dejarle el camino libre, además de que matarnos, no está en nuestros planes -¿Cómo te llamas tu?- ahora le pregunto yo, así será equitativo.

-Me llamo Anna, Anna Kyoyama- me dice seria y guardando el arma con el que nos apuntaba. Veo que regresa al lado de la pequeña niña y la empieza a checar. Veo que pone una cara preocupada, casi no se nota, pero es así. La carga y se dirige hacia nosotros.

-Opacho, te presento a Yoh y a Tamao, chicos, ella es Opacho- nos presenta a esa pequeña niña africana. Con sus ojos llorosos, nos regala una sonrisa tan cálida que te deja encantado.

-Mucho gusto Opacho- le digo acariciándole la cabeza, ella sonríe más ampliamente. Tamao también se acerca.

-Mucho gusto señor Yoh- me contesta con una gran sonrisa –Hola señorita… ¿Tamao?- se dirige ahora a Tamao, ella, ante la interrogativa de Opacho, asiente con una sonrisa de protección.

-Bien- dice Anna caminando dejándonos como si no existiéramos, pero de repente se detiene y voltea a vernos -¿Quieren acompañarnos? No somos los únicos sobrevivientes- dijo sin darle importancia al asunto –Creo que encontraran personas importantes para ustedes- y de nuevo comenzó a caminar. Tamao y yo nos miramos, preguntándonos con la mirada a que se refería. Finalmente, concluimos en la misma cosa: Lo mejor será seguirla. De quedarnos solos por estas calles, sin comida ni bebida, era la mejor opción.

Corrimos para alcanzarla, pero nos quedamos unos pasos atrás. Vimos como a cada rato, tomaba la mano de Opacho y suspiraba. Empezamos a pensar mal. Pero, ahora, lo que importaba era salir de esta ciudad, que estaba llena de la peor pesadilla de la historia; que los muertos caminen…

_**Continuara…Creo…**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Que tal quedo? Espero y bien.

Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado esta historia, se verá más adelante el temario si no se entendió aquí, xD. Gracias por pasar a leer este primer capítulo de, espero una historia de unos 10 capítulos, por lo menos ^.^

Espero a lo mucho un review, para saber si les agrado o no.

I love you, thanks and…!Goodbye! Jeje.


	2. Los sobrevivientes

Hola, espero y estén bien. Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia de zombis, mi afición *-*. Gracias a las personas que lo pasaron a leer y que bueno que les ha gustado, creo…

En fin, aquí el segundo capítulo:

**Los sobrevivientes.**

Continuamos caminando por un rato pequeño, tal vez por 20 minutos. Llegamos a lo que es un edificio de 7 pisos, por lo que se ve de la pintura que sobrevivió, es de color naranja. Sus ventanas, puertas y paredes estaban destruidos, rotos o rasgados, o las tres cosas.

Al entrar, Anna nos dijo que nos acomodáramos de manera de que Tamao cargara a Opacho y quedara en medio, yo quedara hasta el final para cubrirlas y ella en frente, para guiarnos. Así lo hicimos, al entrar, vimos que por dentro era peor, aparte de que todo estaba destruido, todo estaba manchado de sangre, cuerpos tirados a mitad del camino… bueno, me da asco el verlo. Pero entiendo porque Opacho se cubrió la cara al entrar.

Subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos al séptimo piso, no se podía tomar el elevador después de todo. Al llegar, Anna tomo de nuevo a Opacho, dijo un muy invisible para el oído humano "gracias", Tamao solo le sonrió. Abrió la puerta y nos dejó entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al entrar a ese lugar, vi que era un salón grande, cabían hasta 100 personas. Lo que me sorprendió era que, en ese salón, solo se encontraban como unas 40 personas que lograron sobrevivir. Desde niños pequeños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Incluso bebes recién nacidos. También había perros, gatos, canarios… en fin, todo eso.

-Síganme, los presentare con mis colegas- dijo sorprendiéndome a mí y a Tamao, sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos –Andando- dijo al ver que no me moví cuando me hablo hace ratito. Las alcancé, caminaba con ellas, pero me detuve al ver como los pequeños jugaban sin preocupación, sin miedo. Recuerdo cuando estaba así hace unos días. No sé cuánto me quede viendo esa escena, pero creo y que tarde, ya que Anna me aventó… ¿Un zapato? ¿Un tubo? Jeje, no lo sé, pero sí sé que me dolió y saco un chipote… y que tiene una fuerza increíble.

Las alcancé, de nuevo. Pero antes, vi como Anna le decía algo a Tamao, y ella, ponía una cara asustada y preocupada. Al llegar de nuevo con ellas, Anna nos dijo que dejaría a Opacho en un cuarto para que duerma y que traería al resto.

No tardó mucho en bajar, con un semblante serio, como siempre. Bajo con otros tres chicos, uno de ellos era alto, pelo de color azul, ojos negros y con una banda amarrada en la cabeza. El segundo era más alto que Anna, pero menos que el primero, pelo de color entre violeta, negro y azul, ojos dorados en forma gatuna y con un peinado extremadamente raro. Mientras que el tercero, era de la misma estatura que el segundo, pelo de color verde claro con unos ojos del mismo color que el cabello, parece extranjero.

-¿Ellos son las personas que acabas de encontrarte?- le pregunto el primer sujeto a Anna, ella solo lo observaba.

-Si- observo a ese sujeto –Chicos, él es Yoh Asakura- dijo señalándome a mí –Y ella se llama Tamao Tamamura- señalo a Tamao –Los encontré vagando por ahí- dijo sin mucha importancia.

Vi como los dos primeros chicos empezaban a discutir con ella y esta no se quedaba atrás. El tercer sujeto tenía una cara de "Ustedes dos no tienen remedio". –PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y YA- jeje, creo que ya exploto Annita. Al mismo tiempo, ellos solo se cruzaban de brazos y resoplaban.

-Tamao, Yoh, ellos son Lyserg Diethel- nos señaló al peli verde –Horokeu Usui, mejor conocido como HoroHoro- ahora señalo al peli azul –Y, por último, Ren Tao- señalo al de peinado gracioso.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Yo solo les sonreí y Tamao vi cómo se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bien, Yoh sígueme- dijo Anna tomándome de la mano, y yo en ese instante, sentí mariposas en mi estómago, no sé el porqué. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me ganaba una mirada de muerte por parte de Hoto-Hoto y Ren.

Me guio por un pasillo largo y obscuro. Me llevo hasta un cuarto del final, me soltó de la mano. Me volteo a ver y puso una cara de "¿Qué diablos te pasa?", creo que fue porque tenía una sonrisa de estúpido. Me ignoro y abrió la puerta delante de nosotros. –Ven, pasa- dijo entrando a ese cuarto. Yo, en ese momento, sentí un golpe en el estómago, sintiendo un mal presentimiento. Pase y ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Encendió un par de velas, no había electricidad. Ella se dirigió a la cama ahí situada, acerco una vela al bulto de esa cama y, lo que vi me dejo helado.

-¿Hao?- pregunte en un susurro inexistente, pero que alcanzo a escuchar Anna.

-No lo sé, pero es idéntico a ti, a excepción del cabello, el de él es largo y, en su identificación, tenía el apellido Asakura- Me dijo acercándome una silla, no la desperdicie y me senté en ella. –En donde va el nombre, se borró, no sé cómo, pero fue así- dijo mostrándome esa identificación.

Sentí una inmensa felicidad el saber que él estaba vivo. Tome la identificación y la vi. Poco a poco empecé a recordar escenas de hace un par de años en donde yo estaba con él.

_-Hermano, no es buena idea salir con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, se enteran y te asesinaran- le digo a Hao, que antes me había dicho que quería invitar a salir a la más linda de la escuela, a escondidas de su actual novia._

_-Hay, Yoh, ¿Su novia que se va a enterar?- dijo defendiendo a mi hermano, Kanna, una de las mejores amigas de Hao._

_-Cierto, NADIE le va a decir, ¿verdad?- dijo la otra chica casi seguidoras de Hao, Matti._

_-Pues, yo estoy de acuerdo con el joven Yoh, no es lo correcto- por fin, Mari, hablo y me apoyo._

_-No importa lo que digan, yo la voy a invitar a salir- dicho esto se dirigió a "su próxima víctima"._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Estaba desayunando cereal, mientras que vi a mi hermano bajar las escaleras, con una mirada cínica. Solo tiene esa mirada, cuando está enojado y se va a vengar._

_-¿Qué tienes Hao?- pregunte temeroso por mi vida, no es bueno meterse con él cuando tiene esa mirada._

_-¿Recuerdas que ayer, Nichorme, se burló de ambos?- dijo sonriendo más cínicamente que cuando llego a la cocina._

_-S-si- dije más temeroso que hace unos segundos._

_-Se va a arrepentir y hasta me rogara por su vida- dijo saliendo de la casa._

_Yo me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la ventana. Vi como Hao tenía esa misma sonrisa y, de repente, se echaba su buena carcajada. Mientras yo, llame a mis papas, avisando de que, tal vez, vuelva a venir la policía._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Estábamos en el parque, mi gemelo, sus seguidoras y yo. Jugábamos futbol, a excepción de Mari, nunca le ha gustado. Vi como Mari se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a Hao con señas. El, al parecer, las entendió perfectamente. Detuvo el juego y se puso en frente de nosotros._

_-Valla, valla, valla… Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Al "Señor Hao"- escuche que le decía esa persona como… 10 años mayor que nosotros._

_-Hola Peyote, mucho gusto en volver a verte- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz mi hermano, solo significaba una cosa, esa persona era de las peores enemigas de mi hermano._

_-Que haces aquí enano- le dijo el tal Peyote a mi gemelo, el saco su sonrisa burlona. Ya se había molestado._

_-Estábamos jugando, es todo- dijo sonriendo cínicamente ante él._

_-Eres un enano sin sentido, debería exterminarte- dijo Peyote acariciándole la cabeza a mi hermano._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues, yo también debería de hacerlo- y así, Hao se lanzó contra él, derribándolo. Inmediatamente, empezaron los golpes, patadas, puñetazos por parte de ambos. Nosotros, mientras tanto, intentábamos separarlos, pero era imposible. Después de unos minutos llego la policía a separarlos. Nosotros huimos de ahí. Un día después, Hao llego a casa, después de estar encerrado un día entero, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

Después de varios recuerdos, me dolía levemente la cabeza. Recordar casi toda una vida con una persona, es difícil, luego en unos minutos, peor.

-Yoh, Yoh ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Annita al ver cómo me agarraba la cabeza y emitía un leve quejido de dolor.

-Jijiji, si lo estoy, solo recordé de repente- dije al sentir como poco a poco desparecía el dolor.

-Está bien- dijo tomando un trapo húmedo y colocándolo en la frente de mi hermano -¿Sabes? A él lo conocí de la misma forma que a ti, con un arma apuntándonos. Cuando se presentó vi que se iba a desmayar, corrí al lado de él y vi que tenía temperatura. Solo llame a HoroHoro y él me ayudo a traerlo aquí con nosotros- dijo tomando el bote de agua y vaciándolo, para volverlo a llenar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?- pregunte al escuchar el relato de Anna.

-Apenas hace unas horas- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Tal vez, unas doce horas- dijo volteándome a ver –Pero lo mejor será salir, hay que dejarlo descansar- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pero, ¿Y la temperatura?- pregunto al oír decir a Anna el dejarlo descansar.

-Tranquilo, aquí entre los sobrevivientes, hay un doctor, ya le dio medicina para tratarla- dijo sonriendo levemente, yo sentí que me sonroje levemente –Andando Asakura- dijo abriendo la puerta y esperando a que yo saliera. Salí, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–De verdad te preocupas por tu hermano ¿no?- me pregunto en el pasillo. Yo solo sonreí y asentí como respuesta.

Entramos de nuevo al salón. Vi como Tamao estaba platicando con los amigos de Anna, con un leve sonrojo. También vi como Lyserg sonreía cálidamente, y los otros dos me fulminaban con la mirada, en especial Ren. Sentí, en ese momento, escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Anna se sentó en medio de Horo y Ren, yo solo me senté a un lado de Tamao y de Lyserg. Vi como entre Annita y Ren se sonreían ampliamente y se tomaban de las manos, mientras que el Hoto-Hoto traía la misma mirada que yo: molesta. No sé el porqué, pero esa era mi mirada, lo sentía.

-Mmmm… ¿Y de dónde vienes Tamao?- escucho a Ren preguntarle a Tamao después de las miraditas entre Anna y el.

-No lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, yo solo veía a la nada, escuchando cada palabra de Tamao –Solo sé que acabábamos de llegar aquí, a Japón hace unas horas- dijo reteniendo las lágrimas para no llorar –Todavía no conocía el contorno- dijo agachando la mirada

-Entonces ¿eras nueva en la ciudad?- pregunto el Hoto-Hoto a Tamao.

-Sí, de hecho si- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y… ¿Tus padres Tamao?- dijo Lyserg haciendo un silencio sepulcral entre todos.

-Murieron tratándome de defender de esas cosas, por eso mi ropa esta así de rasgada- dijo, por fin, llorando –Así fue-

-Que feo- dijo Anna con una mirada neutral –Perdiste a tus padres igual que yo- dijo con una media sonrisa de melancolía –Solo que yo los tuve que matar, ya que estaban infectados- dijo parándose y llevándose a Ren con ella.

Tamao solo la seguía con la mirada y aun llorando. Yo la recargue en mi hombro y así se empezó a desahogar. Solo pensaba en cómo fue que sobrevivieron así, una con el dolor de haber matado a sus padres, y la otra, con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por dejarlos protegerla. Yo solo sabía que eran las persona más fuertes que había conocido.

Tiempo después, Tamao se quedó dormida en mi hombro, yo solo la recargue en el sillón para que no se torciera. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la terraza que había en ese lugar. HoroHoro y Lyserg me siguieron. Al llegar al barandal me recargue en él, ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunte después de un tiempo de silencio total, con el viento de compañía en ese silencio.

-Zombis, son los zombis- dijo Lyserg con una cara seria, por primera vez, vista por mí.

-O sea, un muerto resucitado- dijo el Hoto-Hoto aclarándome algo que ya se.

-Ya lo sé- dije calmado, pero molesto –Pero, ¿Por qué paso?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Nadie lo sabe… aun- dijo Lyserg, haciendo un susurro la última palabra, que yo si alcance a escuchar.

-Solo se sabe, que, posiblemente, fue un accidente- dijo HoroHoro, con un semblante serio –Pero a mi opinión, esto fue a propósito- dijo saliendo de ahí, dejándonos a Lyserg y a mí, solos en la terraza.

-Digo lo mismo- dijo Lyserg, dejándome solo en esa terraza, sumido en mis pensamientos.

Si eso de que este Apocalipsis, fue provocado a propósito, que mente tan enfermiza tenía esa persona. Por qué lo había hecho. Que paso para que tomara esa "sustancia" tan fácil y esto se volviera una epidemia. Quién sabe, pero, ahora nuestra responsabilidad es, salir de aquí, con todas estas personas con vida, y sin faltarnos alguno de ellos.

Fui interrumpido por un grito desgarrador, proveniente de adentro. Después gritaron un nombre que identifique muy bien; "Opacho, que te pasa" fue lo que gritaron. Entre rápidamente a el salón, lo que vi fue que, Opacho, estaba igual que los cadáveres de allá afuera. Anna rápidamente salió y quedo petrificada, igual que yo.

Lo siguiente que vi fue que Opacho venia corriendo hacia mí, mientras Anna grito un "Yoh, idiota, ¡REACCIONA!" y yo fui derribado por esa pequeña…

**_Continuara… Creo…_**

* * *

¿Cómo quedo este capítulo? En verdad espero y bien.

A pesar de no recibir un review, continuaré la historia, ya que tengo muchas ideas para ella. Y si quieren dejar un review para inspirarme, para su opinión, para amenaza… déjenlo, son gratis, jeje.

Cuídense, gracias por pasar a leer, y ¡Adiós!


	3. Lo peor de todo

**Capítulo 3: Lo peor de todo**

Empujaba con todas mis fuerzas el cuerpo de esa pequeña que, a pesar de que hace unas horas tenía 7 años, tenía una fuerza increíblemente humana, además de que solo utilizaba una mano, ya que la otra la tengo demasiado ocupada tapando la herida de un pequeño, al cual ella mordió.

Desgraciadamente, no lo pude evitar, que distraído fui…

_Lo siguiente que vi fue que Opacho venia corriendo hacia mí, mientras Anna grito un "Yoh, idiota, ¡REACCIONA!" y yo fui derribado por esa pequeña…_

_Reaccione inmediatamente y la arroje lejos de mí, vi como Anna inmediatamente regreso por donde vino, con un Ren acompañándola, desgraciadamente, me quede demasiado tiempo viendo esa escena, ya que, un grito que vino delante de mí me regreso a la realidad._

–_YOH, AYUDAME- escuche el grito de Lyserg, mientras el trataba de quitar de encima a Opacho de un niño pequeño. Reaccione inmediatamente y me puse de pie._

_Corrí hacia donde estaban ellos e inmediatamente le di una patada a Opacho para quitarla de encima del pequeño. Vi como esta, choco contra la pared y después cayó al suelo. Mire al pequeño en el suelo… y lo vi desangrar del cuello. Me hinque a un lado de él y empecé a hacer presión en la herida, para evitar que se desangrara más, mientras que Horo y Lyserg empezaron a poner a la gente a salvo. Sabía que sería inútil, se convertiría en uno de ellos._

_Mire hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Opacho, pero me sorprendió que ya no estaba ahí, la busque con la mirada, y no la encontré, hasta que escuche como un grito por parte de ella. Voltee a ver de dónde provenía y la vi corriendo de nuevo hacia nosotros. Como primer reflejo, solo la empuje hacia atrás con la mano más libre que tenía, pero regresaba de nuevo. No podía sacar las armas ya que las había dejado en el sillón donde deje a Tamao dormida, estorbaban un poco. Veo que estaba equivocado al dejarlas ahí…_

Me sorprendí cuando un disparo se escuchó a un lado mío y vi a Opacho caer pesadamente, desangrando en la cabeza. Yo me puse de pie impresionado, ya que, casi, esa bala paso primero por mi cabeza antes de dar a le de Opacho. Voltee inmediatamente, y vi quien fue la persona que había disparado esa arma.

– ¿Estás bien, Asakura?- me pregunto Ren con una sonrisa de sarcasmo en su rostro.

–Sí, gracias, Ren- dije con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, después de todo, casi me mata.

–De nada- sonrió más ampliamente, sentí coraje, después, solo sonreí muy grande, al parecer, su carácter es igual al de Anna, tal vez, nos llevemos bien, jeje.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar el disparo detrás de mí. Voltee y vi a Anna disparándole al pequeño del suelo, ya que, después de todo, se convirtió en uno de ellos.

–Bueno Yoh, evitaste de que otra persona se infectara- me dijo con un tono de voz neutral, ni molesta, ni agradecida… solo neutral.

Me preocupe en ese instante, a pesar de que es fría y dura, ese tono de voz, me daba muy mala espina. Me acerque a ella y le alce un poco la cara con el antebrazo, la mire y me sorprendió mucho lo que vi; la vi llorando.

Me miro y me dedico una sonrisa melancólica, yo, extrañamente, sentí una opresión en el pecho, algo que no había sentido antes. Vi que miro a Opacho y después rio con un nudo en la garganta. Camino hacia ella y le acaricio el cabello.

–Perdón por no cuidarte como prometí, pequeña, pero cumpliré mi promesa de cuidar a Hao y a su gemelo- dijo llorando con una sonrisa melancólica –También encontrare a tu hermano mayor- dijo, sorprendiéndome demasiado –Eso sí lo cumpliré- y dicho esto, Anna beso su mano para después dirigirla a la cara de Opacho. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí con una botella de agua.

–Pon las manos y enjuágate- me dijo colocándola arriba de mis manos, con la intención de tirarla, inmediatamente, coloque las manos debajo de esa botella y empezó a caer el agua en mis manos, yo las empecé a tallarlas entre sí para enjuagarme la sangre que tenía ahora pegada.

–Perdón por haber tardado tanto, no quería aceptar lo de la pequeña Opacho, por eso Ren le disparo, yo no- me dijo Anna con su mirada de siempre, fría y seria. Yo solo sonreí, la Anna que conocí hace unas horas, había vuelto.

–Yo lo siento por no haber cuidado a ese pequeño al que mordieron- dije con una sonrisa algo torpe pero muy característica mía. Ella me miro y medio sonrió.

–Estamos a mano- dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndome la mano –Así que… ¿amigos Asakura?- yo vi la mano sorprendido, pero, segundos después, la apreté.

–Amigos Kyoyama- le dije con una sonrisa más que grande que la de ella, ya que hizo una mini sonrisa.

–Bien, en ese caso, será mejor comunicarles al resto de la gente que nos vamos ¿no?- dijo Ren interrumpiendo nuestro apretón de manos, yo sentí… algo nuevo en mí, no sé qué es.

–Sí, tienes razón- contesto Anna, deshaciendo nuestro apretón de manos.

Se dirigió a una puerta de fierro, muy grande. Fue a un panel donde inserto una contraseña, inmediatamente esa puerta se abrió, vi como estaba totalmente obscuro, pero, poco a poco, se empezaron a asomar personas. Sonreí, estos chicos estaban bien preparados para cualquier situación.

–Escuchen todos- hablo firmemente, subiendo a la mesa que ahí estaba, inmediatamente hubo un silencio –Bien, verán, en estos momentos, estamos demasiado preocupados, ya que empezaron a manifestarse esas cosas en nuestro alrededor- dijo señalando a Opacho, como ejemplo –Tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible, no quiero arriesgar a nadie más- finalizo, mirando al pequeño al que la había disparado, y así bajo de la mesa.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, los padres tomaban a sus hijos, empezaron las caras de preocupación.

– ¿Por qué tan pronto?- se escuchó una pregunta al fondo, de una mujer no mayor a los 30 años.

–Es cierto, dijeron que máximo nos iríamos dentro de 3 días- escuche ahora a un hombre mayor.

–Es cierto- escuche la voz de Ren detrás mío –Pero eso fue apenas ayer, no teníamos planeado esto de la "invasión sorpresa"- dijo esto último, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

De nuevo, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, e incluso gritos con reclamos. No los escuchaba a todos, pero, los que si alcanzaba a escuchar, tenían palabras muy groseras. Desvié mi mirada a un pasillo obscuro, de ahí vi salir a Lyserg y a HoroHoro, muy agitados.

– ¡Anna! ¡Ren! ¡Estamos rodeados!- grito este HoroHoro. Al llegar a un lado de Anna, hecho el freno, con un Lyserg apenas pisándole los talones.

– ¿Cómo que rodeados?- pregunto Ren, ganándole a Anna.

–Si- reafirmo Lyserg, ya que HoroHoro se estaba casi muriendo por lo que tuvo que correr –Hay zombis por todo el alrededor- finalizo, haciendo que toda la gente que escucho, se empezara a alarmar y a correr como locos, sin ofender claro, jeje.

Anna, inmediatamente saco su arma y disparo hacia el techo, haciendo que todo el mundo se agachara para no recibir el disparo, y callara, inmediatamente.

–Haber, todos recojan lo que puedan y vámonos al estacionamiento de este edificio- ordeno Anna, la gente no discutió y le hizo caso.

–Ren, Yoh, vengan conmigo- escuche y sonreí a muy estilo mío, ganándome una mirada mala de HoroHoro y, una peor de Ren –Hoto, Lyserg, dirijan a la gente al estacionamiento, súbanla a las camionetas y llévensela de aquí- ordeno Annita, haciendo que todos asintiéramos.

–Ya te dije que no me digas Hoto, Anna- dijo con una mala cara. Ella solo lo miro fijamente. Lo siguiente que vi fue a un Horo con la cara hinchada y muy roja. La mano izquierda de Anna es la más poderosa. Pero, reaccione rápidamente.

–Pero, ¿y mi hermano?- pregunte dudoso. Anna me miro, al parecer se lo recordé, jeje.

–Lyserg se encargara de él, con la ayuda de Hoto ¿verdad?- pregunto, con su voz, ya que con la mirada señalaba "_Háganlo, o ambos serán la cena de esas cosas_", así que, aceptaron.

Inmediatamente, Anna empezó a correr, nosotros solo la seguíamos. Bajamos hasta la entrada de una habitación, al parecer, de la mejor habitación. Al entrar, estaba intacta, los muebles, el tapizado y decorado, la vegetación de dos o tres plantas que vi por ahí, e incluso, había pinturas muy carísimas, todo a un estilo occidental, entre inglés y francés. Anna se dirigió al balcón de esa habitación, vimos como corría hacia la izquierda, Ren fue más rápido que yo y la empezó a seguir.

Al salir, me di cuenta de que ese balcón era grande, del largo de un lado de ese edificio. Al mirar hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que todas esas cosas llamadas zombis estaban de millones allá abajo. Sentí miedo, ya que, bueno, son demasiados. ¿Quién no sentiría miedo en esta situación?

Alcancé a Anna y a Ren, ya que estaban hasta la esquina de ese balcón. Vi que ellos solo miraban hacia abajo, tratando de idear un plan. Yo de nuevo mire, y vi que en este punto, estaba la entrada trasera del estacionamiento, ahí estaba la puerta. Inmediatamente, escuche como un sonido de un radio, sin reseña de alguna estación. Anna saco un aparatito pequeño, pulso un botón y lo acerco a sus labios, después contesto.

– ¿Qué pasa, Lyserg?- pregunto, para después, soltar ese botón pequeño y se escuchó un sonidito, inmediatamente, escuche la voz de Lyserg.

–Es que, esas cosas están en la puerta, podríamos salir, pero, no avanzaríamos mucho- hablo, haciendo que Anna nos mirara.

–Nosotros nos encargaremos, solo espera la señal que te dé, ¿Está bien?- dijo, después solo se escuchó un _"está bien"_ de Lyserg. Guardo ese aparato y siguió mirando hacia ellos.

–Haber, necesitamos algo para eliminar a esos zombis que impiden que saquemos a la demás gente- hablo decidida, ya que, al parecer, era importante para ella.

–Pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- tomo la palabra Ren –No tenemos las armas, balas, bombas… ¡Bah! Lo que sea para terminar aunque sea con la mayoría- lo admito, él tenía razón.

–No pensaba que fueran tantos- al parecer, pensó en voz alta. Solo vi que Ren se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ella correspondió. Ahora, quiero partirle la cara a Ren. Pero, pensándolo bien, ahora recuerdo que… ¡claro! Como no pensé en eso antes.

–Mmmm… siento mucho interrumpir su abrazo pero…- no, la verdad no lo siento, jeje –Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer- Anna me miro, rompiendo ese abrazo. Aquí entro nos, me sentí feliz.

– ¿Cómo?- me pregunto acercándose a mí. Ren tenía una mirada intrigada, igual que Anna, pero no se acercó.

–Pues, yo traigo una bazuca- la mostré – ¿Creen que sirva?- pregunte, sonriendo tímidamente, ella me miro, sonriendo abiertamente y Ren, solo se sorprendió.

– ¿De dónde la sacaste, Yoh?- me pregunto Ren, mirando mi arma, yo solo reí.

–Eso no importa mucho ahora Ren- le dijo, haciendo que ambos la miráramos –Después no lo explicara ¿verdad?- me miro, bueno, sentí ambas miradas, solo asentí. ¿Por qué habrán dicho eso?

Después de mi pregunta que quedo en mi cerebro, Anna nos dijo que, mientras ella y Ren lanzaban unas bombas, yo disparara con la bazuca, a ver si funcionaba. Ambos asentimos, teníamos que intentarlo.

Anna se fue a mi izquierda, mientras que Ren a mi derecha, yo, por lo tanto, quede en medio.

–Ren, ¡AHORA!- escuche que grito Anna. Inmediatamente, ambos empezaron a lanzar bombas hacia ellos. Al explotar, en verdad, se hacía una gran llamarada de fuego, además de que, se destruían muchos cuerpos. Que bombas tan buenas.

–Yoh, tu turno- me dijo Anna, yo sonreí asintiendo. Puse mi bazuca en mi hombro, apunte hacia la mitad de una multitud de zombis y dispare. Cuando esa bala callo, se hizo una llamarada más grande haciendo que todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta al verla, al menos funciono, ya que si habían desaparecido casi todos.

Anna sonrió, Ren diminutamente, yo solo reía nervioso, no sabía que hacia eso esa bazuca.

–Bien hecho, Asakura- dijo Ren extendiéndome la mano. Me sorprendió, demasiado, pero, después, la apreté gustoso. Anna miraba la escena con una ceja levantada, al parecer sorprendida.

–Lyserg, ya pueden salir- se escuchó de Anna, hablo por la radio. Después, se escuchó un "_te copio Anna_" por parte de él, además de un "_andando Horo_" para después, ya no escucharlo. Anna se acercó a nosotros, mirándonos fijamente.

–Bien, después de esta sorprendente escena por parte de Ren- hablo Anna, haciendo que ambos la miráramos –Sera mejor que nos vallamos- finalizo, caminando hacia la puerta. Ambos solo la miramos, para después alcanzarla.

Salimos de ahí, y ella cerró la puerta con llave, como si la protegiera. Se dirigió al pasillo, seguida por ambos. Sacamos las armas, por si nos encontramos a un zombi por ahí, pero no. Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento, Ren saco un llavero, teniendo tres llaves ahí, una de un auto, otra, al parecer la alarma de tal, y la tercera, supuse, de su apartamento o casa.

Tomo la alarma del auto y apretó el botón rojo, inmediatamente, la alarma de un auto del año, para más específico, de un BMW X1 negro, sonó. Yo sentí que mi quijada cayó al suelo. Ren y Anna se dirigieron a ese BMW X1, yo solo los seguía. Abrieron las puertas, y entramos con un Ren de piloto, una Anna de Co-piloto y yo de pasajero. Así arranco a toda velocidad.

En el camino de salida, ya que no tenía idea hacia donde nos dirigíamos, Anna disparaba a los zombis que de vez en cuando de aparecían y también buscaba con la mirada a alguien. Después de unos 5 minutos de haber salido, Ren se detuvo en una gasolinera.

Salimos todos a estirarnos un poco, aunque no estuvimos mucho rato en el auto, jeje. Ren y yo nos fuimos a sentar a la banqueta que estaba ahí. Anna se fue a llenar el tanque de gasolina. Le dijo a Ren que llamara a Lyserg para saber que paso con ellos y le dejo su radio.

–Lyserg, ¿me copias? Soy Ren- hablo por el aparatito, yo solo lo veía a él y de vez en cuando a ella.

–Pues, no sé si te copee, pero si te escucho- escuche que le contestaron por la radio. También vi que a Ren se la saltaron unas venitas por su frente.

–Horo, ¿Por qué tienes la radio de Lyserg?- pregunto **muy** molesto, creo que solté una risita.

–Está ayudando a Hao a ponerse de pie…- no espere lo demás, ya que al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano me encime en Ren y le quite ese aparato.

–Horo, ¿ya despertó mi hermano?- le pregunte. Ren, mientras tanto, gritaba para que me quitara de encima de él y creo que y Anna veía la escena atentamente con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Yoh?- pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

–Sí, soy yo- dije algo molesto, pero divertido, me gusta su manera de ser, jeje.

–Pues sí, ya despertó desde hace un rato- me reafirmo, sentí un gran peso menos de encima, después de todo, la preocupación fue mucha –Ahora está siendo revisado por Fausto- ¿me dijo Fausto? ¿Quién es Fausto?

– ¿Quién es Fausto, Horo?- no me iba a quedar con la duda.

–Es un doctor Yoh, tranquilo-me dijo, solo suspire aliviado y reí feliz.

–Gracias Horo- le dije sinceramente, el solo lanzo una risita.

–Bien, ahora Yoh ¿te podrías quitar de encima?- escuche una voz debajo de mí, mire y vi a un Ren muy enojado, mucho más que antes.

Sentí, en ese momento un escalofrió por mi espalda. Me puse de pie rápidamente y estire mi mano para levantarlo. El acepto, nada gustoso, le devolví el radio y él me lo arrebato, me mando una mirada acecina, que si su mirada fueran cuchillos lanzados, ya estaría muerto. Solo voltee a ver a otro lado, evitando esa mirada, el regreso con Anna y le devolvió la radio, vi que empezó a hablar con Horo. Mientras tanto, yo reía para mis adentros, mi hermano estaba bien.

–Yoh, nos vamos- escuche que Anna me dijo, mientras sacaba la boquilla del tanque y la colocaba a su surtidor. Me acerque a ellos y nos metimos en el coche.

– ¿Por qué tan rápido?- pregunte al cerrar la puerta de ese auto, igual que ellos dos.

–Ya sabemos dónde están, o donde se escondieron, por así decirlo- me contesto Ren, aun molesto.

–Y, ¿se puede saber en dónde están?- pregunte sonriendo.

–Mmmm… ¿conoces la pensión "En"?- contesto Anna, yo en ese momento, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, mi sonrisa se borró y muchos recuerdo se aparecieron…

–_Corre hermano, más rápido- le decía a mi hermano, mientras yo iba más delante de él._

–_Yoh, no tientes a la suerte, te voy a ganar- y así me alcanzo, ambos empezamos a correr más rápido, hasta que ambos nos caímos, así nos empezamos a reír de nuestro tropiezo._

–_Yoh, Hao, ¿están bien?- escuche una voz de mujer llamándonos, rápidamente, ambos nos pusimos de pie y corrimos hacia esa persona, y la abrazamos por las piernas, ya que no estábamos más altos._

–_Mamá- digo mientras la volteo a ver. Hao hizo lo mismo. Ella se agacho hasta nuestra altura y nos miró tiernamente. Era alta, de ojos marrones, su cabello era largo de color castaño oscuro, amarrado a la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba puesto un kimono sencillo, blanco con hueso._

–_Mis pequeños, ¿ya acomodaron sus cosas que se van a llevar?- nos preguntó mirándonos, ambos asentimos rápidamente –Bien, a bañar y después bajan, porque ya nos vamos- dijo sonriendo, Hao y yo empezamos a correr escaleras hacia arriba – ¡NO CORRAN EN LAS ESCALERAS CHICOS!- grito Mamá antes de que nos metiéramos a nuestro cuarto…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

–_Mamá, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? ¿Por qué ya no viviremos con los abuelos aquí en Izumo?- escucho que pregunta Hao a mamá, ella sonríe tiernamente._

–_Porque queremos que tengan una mejor vida, pequeños- contesta mi papá, nos miramos Hao y yo, sin entender nada –Lo entenderán cuando sean más grandes, chicos- finaliza mi papá, él tiene el cabello algo largo, atado a una coleta, de color café claro, aunque es raro verlo con esas mascaras que trae._

–_Al menos se puede saber ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?- ahora, yo soy el que toma la palabra._

–_Sí, nos dirigimos a Tokio, a una pequeña pensión que acabamos de comprar hace unos días en la colina Funbari- me contesto mi mamá –Sera la posada "En"- sonrió ilusionada, mi papá, solo rio, no sé si sonrió, pero si rio. Después, Hao y yo dejamos el tema a un lado y empezamos a jugar…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Baje primero del taxi del que veníamos, seguido por mi hermano. Me quede mirando esa "pensión" como la llamo mi mamá. Hao también quedó maravillado. Mis papás se acercaron a nosotros y nos dijeron "entren". Al entrar era un lugar grande, había espacio para todos, e incluso habitaciones extra._

–_Chicos, ¿quieren ver las aguas termales de este lugar?- nos preguntó mamá, ambos asentimos, nos llevó hasta allá. Era muy lindo, al entrar había un pequeño espacio para dejar la ropa y tomar una toalla o una bata, al seguir caminando, estaban las aguas termales. El vapor, el agua caliente, e incluso las piedras lo hacían ver cómodo, pero no podíamos entrar ya que mamá no nos había dado permiso…_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

–_Mamá, tranquila, solo nos mudaremos a un hotel, no al otro lado del mundo- le digo para tranquilizarla, no era tan grave._

–_Tiene razón Keiko, solo se irán para estudiar, no para dejarte- me ayudo mi papá, es que era imposible, cuando empieza, no termina pronto._

–_Pero, ya no los veré más seguido como ahora, ya no estarán aquí conmigo, ya no Mikihisa- Oh, oh, cuando le dice "Mikihisa" a mi papá, es que ya se molestó._

–_Tranquila mamá, estaremos bien- hasta que escucho a mi hermano hablar, ya se había tardado mucho en empacar sus cosas –No nos mudaremos de ciudad-._

–_No, pero si al otro lado de esta- dijo mirándolo. Ambos nos miramos, tratando de decir algo para tranquilizarla._

–_Mira, nos iremos para poder estudiar, no para alejarnos de ti mamá- hablo de nuevo Hao, llamando la atención de mi papá y mía._

–_Sí, pero…-_

–_Pero nada mamá, es por nuestro bien- dijo tan tiernamente, que dude si era mi hermano o una copia de él._

–_Además, nos vendrán a visitar de vez en cuando ¿no?- hablo de nuevo mi papá, devolviéndome a la realidad, así que decidí actuar._

–_Sí, vendremos cada fin de semana, o cada que podamos, y por qué no en las vacaciones, ¿Qué te parece?- le dije, sonriendo muy grande, sin más que decir, se rindió._

–_Está bien, solo cuídense mucho ¿Quieren?, apenas tienen 15 años chicos- nos dijo, acariciando nuestra mejilla Son muy pequeños todavía- dijo sonriendo muy feliz, eso me hizo sentir bien._

–_Así será, tranquila- le dije, hablando por ambos._

_Nos abrazó muy fuerte y ambos correspondimos, mi papá también se unió. Minutos después llego el taxi que nos transportaría al pequeño departamento que compartiríamos Hao y yo. Metimos nuestras maletas, subimos al taxi y así nos fuimos despidiéndonos de ella por la ventana…_

Me dolió levemente la cabeza después de recordar esa "Pensión En" en minutos, Ren y Anna no dejaban de mirarme, preocupados al parecer, yo solo sonreía débilmente, no quería preocuparlos. Poco a poco ese dolor se fue, y yo empecé a levantar la mirada hacia ellos.

– ¿Estás bien Asakura?- me sorprendió mucho saber que la persona que me pregunto eso, fue Ren. Sonreí alegremente.

–Si- finalicé riendo, ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de ambos, inmediatamente cambie el tema –Vámonos, quiero ver a mi hermano- dije feliz, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, se acomodaron en su asiento.

Ren encendió el motor y así, a toda velocidad, nos dirigimos al lugar, donde por mucho tiempo fue mi hogar y el de mi hermano…

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**¿Cómo quedo este tercer capítulo? Espero y bien saben. Pido una disculpa por haber tardado un poquito, pero no eh tenido tiempo, en verdad. Hoy, que no tuve clases y que ya había hecho mi tarea, adelante un capítulo más.**

**Agradezco a aquellas personas que han pasado a leer este fic, que apenas va iniciando.**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a:**

**1.- Melanie Tao de Usui**

**2.- Aki Kyoyama y**

**3.- Anna Santamaria**

**Por haberme apoyado con su review para seguir la historia, ya que, en verdad, me inspiraron.** **Les agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido, y espero actualizar más seguido, aunque no lo creo, jeje.**

**Espero un review para saber que tan bien o que tan mal voy, jeje.**

**Gracias en general por pasar a leer este tercer capítulo, cuídense y por ahí nos vemos.**

**Un abrazo gigante y Adiós.**


	4. La noche más triste de todas

**Capítulo 4: La Noche más Triste de Todas.**

Llegamos a la pensión después de unos minutos de viaje. Al llegar, Ren estacionó su auto en la entrada de la pensión. Bajamos los tres al mismo tiempo y nos encaminamos a la entrada.

Por un momento, me quedé mirando el lugar; no había cambiado en nada: el césped aún verde que adornaba el patio; el camino de piedra; el bebedero para aves; el pequeño poso; todo era igual.

Entré después de Anna y Ren, y justo al entrar miré el lugar; pequeños cambios que no afectaban en nada la hermosa estructura del lugar. Ren salió al patio trasero, mientras Anna se dirigía al segundo piso. Iba a acompañarla, pero Ren me lo impidió jalándome de mi brazo, así que salí con él. Toda la gente estaba ahí, tratando de dormir un poco.

―Joven Yoh, ¿está usted bien? ―escuché la pregunta por parte de Tamao. Al voltear a verla, ella me recibió con un abrazo asfixiante.

Al soltarme, le contesté sonriente.

―Claro, Tamao, yo estoy bien, gracias ―volví a sonreír―. Oye, perdón, pero, ¿sabes cómo está mi hermano? ―le pregunté, comenzando a mirar el cielo.

―Tranquilo, joven Yoh, el doctor Fausto lo está revisando ―me contesta―. Su hermano está en buenas manos.

Y ríe. Yo rio con ella. De un momento a otro, recordé que apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas de haber salido de aquella casa que, supongo, era mía y de mi hermano. Fue reemplazado por un mal presentimiento, un pésimo presentimiento…

* * *

_**POV Anna.**_

Caminaba buscándolos en cada habitación de la casa. Estaba harta. Abrí una quinta puerta, la del balcón y ahí estaban: recargados en el barandal mirando a la nada.

Lyserg, al notarme, se acercó a mí a paso lento. Al llegar a mí lado, me susurró:

―Creo que está preocupado otra vez ―dijo, mirando a Horo. Yo suspiré.

―Bien ―dije simplemente.

Me acerqué lentamente a él, mirando su rostro. Estaba serio. Le toqué el hombro, llamándolo.

―Otra vez preocupado, Horo ―Le dije. Él asintió.

―Sí, Anna. Otra vez preocupado ―Me dijo, volteándome a ver.

―Comprendo ―dije, mientras me recargo en el barandal―. Tú sabes bien que la vamos a encontrar ―Lo miré de reojo. Él sonrió diminutamente.

―Eso me prometiste, Anna ―Me dice, volteándome a ver. Yo sonrío levemente.

―La encontraremos, por ahora, preocúpate por ti; cuando la encontremos, preocúpate por ella ―digo, comenzando a caminar hacía la puerta. Escucho a Horo suspirar y después alcanzarme.

Empezaron a salir de la habitación; yo me detuve al ver una muda de ropa. La ojeé, y me gustó, así que decidí ponérmela; de eso a traer un mini vestido negro, pues prefiero la ropa encontrada.

Me metí al baño a cambiarme, avisándoles a los chicos. No tardé mucho, así que al terminar de ponerme ese short rojo de costuras negras, con la blusa negra con adornos de rosas rojas, más mis botas altas negras y mi pañoleta roja amarrada al cuello, salí, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

Salimos de la habitación, empezando a bajar los escalones, hasta que escuché ruidos al fondo de ese largo pasillo. Volteamos a ver de donde provenían aquellos ruidos, hasta que se empezó a ver, gracias a la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana cercana a…

―¿Un perro? ―preguntó Horo.

Sí, era un perro. Quedamos congelados, mirando atentamente al animal muerto que caminaba hacia nosotros. Perro Dóberman, de unos 70 centímetros de alto, con partes de su cuerpo ensangrentadas dejando ver su carne e, incluso, sus huesos.

Reaccioné cuando Lyserg comenzaba a jalarme a mí y a Horo del brazo por las escaleras, con el perro pisándonos los talones. Llegamos a la puerta del patio trasero, donde Lyserg la abrió y nos sacó a empujones de ahí, haciéndonos caer a ambos al suelo. Lyserg cerró la puerta rápidamente, haciendo que el perro chocara contra la puerta. Respirábamos agitadamente: el perro estaba infectado; o infectó a las personas que estaban ahí adentro; o ellos lo han infectado a él.

_**Fin del POV Anna.**_

* * *

Me sorprendí al escuchar la puerta abrirse repentinamente, donde Horo y Anna caían, mientras Lyserg cerraba la puerta de golpe. Mirábamos incrédulos, hasta que algo chocó contra la puerta, haciendo que Lyserg se alejara de la puerta.

Anna se recostó completamente; mientras que Horo se sentó. Lyserg tragaba en seco mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Todos respiraban agitadamente. Ren se acercó a ellos, auxiliando a Anna y a Horo. Yo solo me acerqué a Lyserg.

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunté, mirándolos sorprendido.

―Hay un perro come-carne ahí adentro ―Me contestó Horo… un minuto, ¿dijo un perro?

Quedé incrédulo mirando a Horo. ¿De dónde salió el perro? No tenían perro, ¿o sí?

―Bueno, ha de ser el perro de mi padre ―escuché una voz conocida detrás de mí. Volteé a verlo: ahí estaba, sonriéndome superiormente.

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Estaba ahí, de pie, vivo: solo mi gemelo haría eso.

―Creí que estabas muerto, hermanito ―me dijo. Sonreí.

―Ya ni tú; teniendo temperatura sin razón aparente, haciéndome preocupar ―contesté. Él sonrió igual que yo.

―Déjense de tonterías ―dijo Anna. Ambos asentimos―. Me alegra que estés bien, Hao.

―Gracias, Annita ―contestó.

―No me digas "Annita" ―dijo, irritada―. Hao, el dichoso perro, ¿era un Dóberman? ―preguntó acercándose con Ren y Horo.

―Si no mal recuerdo, sí ―contestó Hao―. Grande, raza Dóberman, llamado "Terry".

―Bien ―contestó cortante―. Entraremos a matarlo; a él y a todo ser caminante no vivo que este ahí, no podemos dejarlos ―Se dirigió hacía el resto, mirando a la casa.

Todos asentimos, mirando a la casa. Hao y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que nuestros padres podrían estar ahí, convertidos en esas cosas. Él suspiró. Yo solo me tragaba las lágrimas que avisaban con salir.

―Bien, pero yo quiero ir ―habló Hao, mirándolos a todos.

―Hao, ¿estás seguro de ir? Te acabas de levantar. Todavía estás débil ―dijo Lyserg. Mi hermano rió.

―Tranquilo, cabeza de lechuga ―dijo Hao. Suspiré―. Estaré bien; si no fuera así, no les echaría lata ―contestó. Me sentí avergonzado: Hao, siempre será Hao.

Horo llamaba a un tipo alto, musculoso, pelinegro de peinado y vestimenta de los años 70', blanca, además de unos zapatos de baile. Su barba parecía de chivo, puntiaguda al igual que las patillas. Extrañamente, se veía de unos 24 a 25 años.

―Ryu ―Le dijo Horo, al llegar aquel tipo a su lado―, un favor a ti y a tú pandilla…

―Oye, oye, ¿quién es él, Hoto? ―interrumpió Anna, mirando al tipo alto.

―Anna, él es Ryu, lo encontramos con su pandilla al venir para acá ―Le contestó. Anna asintió sin más.

―Da igual ―dijo Anna―. Necesitamos que cuides a la gente que está en este lugar mientras nosotros volvamos, ¿está bien, Ryu?

―Claro, doña Anna, ¿verdad? Mi pandilla y yo haremos lo mejor posible para defender a estas personas ―Le contestó. Anna se irritó.

―Bien, Horo, Lyserg, denle armas ―ordenó. Lyserg y HoroHoro no dudaron en guiarlo para entregarle las armas. Al regresar, todos se preparaban para entrar.

―Andando ―ordenó Anna. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, hasta que Hao la interrumpió.

―Pero, doña Anna ―Se quejó. Anna lo fulminó con la mirada―, ¿qué armas voy a utilizar yo? ―preguntó, haciéndose saber que no traía ni un cuchillo para defenderse.

―Ren ―dijo simplemente.

Ren comenzó a caminar hacía su auto, de donde sacó un par de machetes, una escopeta y un par de pistolas pequeñas con sus repuestos. Se los entregó a Hao, donde él sonreía feliz.

―Gracias, Anna ―dijo mirando la escopeta.

Anna rodó los ojos. Sin más abrió la puerta comenzando a entrar, seguida por nosotros…

* * *

_**POV Hao.**_

Entramos a la pensión. Silencio absoluto. Al no encontrar al dichoso perro, Anna ordenó a Lyserg ir a checar a la sala; a Ren a la cocina; y al Hoto y a mi hermanito al pasillo de las escaleras, mientras Anna y yo esperábamos en la entrada. Yo solo admiraba el lugar; hermosos recuerdos invadieron mi mente.

―No hay nada en la cocina ―Se escuchó la voz de Ren regresando, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Ni en la sala ―Ahora la voz de Lyserg.

―Ni en el pasillo de la escalera.

―Ni en las puertas de tal pasillo ―continuó Horo y mi hermanito. Anna suspiró.

―Debe de estar arriba ―dijo, acercándose a las escaleras―. Bien: Hao; tú, HoroHoro y Lyserg irán a ver si hay zombies o sobrevivientes ―ordenó Anna. Todos nos negamos, luego de ver la mirada de Anna, seguimos negando, pero ahora en nuestra mente―; Yoh, Ren, vendrán conmigo por el perro ―dijo al empezar a subir las escaleras.

Al ver que nadie la seguía, preguntó:

―¿Algún inconveniente, chicos?

Negamos al ver el aura negra que desprendía Anna. Comenzamos a seguirla. Al llegar al segundo piso, nos dividimos; mientras Anna y el resto se iba por la derecha, nosotros nos fuimos por la izquierda.

Buscábamos en cada habitación. No había más aparte de restos humanos o estaba vacía. Llegamos a la habitación que ocupaban mis padres. Me detuve, ya no avanzaba más. Horo y Lyserg lo notaron, así que Lyserg se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Horo me jaló hacia la habitación.

Al entrar, lo que vi, me dejó mudo: mi madre acostada en el suelo, desangrando; mi padre a un lado de ella, muerto. Comencé a acercarme a ella. Aún respiraba, pero ya estaba infectada, era tarde.

―Señora Asakura, ¿puede escucharme? ―habló Lyserg, acercándose a mí.

―¿Quién eres? ―Apenas se escuchó la voz de mi madre. Estaba pálida, desangrando, muriendo. Quería llorar, pero no podía enfrente de ella.

―Mamá, ¿me escuchas? ―dije, mirándole. Ella sonrió muy débilmente.

―Hao, hijo, que bueno que estás bien ―tomó mi mejilla, mirándome débilmente. Lagrimas caían inevitablemente por mis ojos.

―Mamá… ―y comencé a llorar.

―Hao, sal de aquí con Yoh; vive, lucha por ti ―me dijo sonriendo―. Prométeme que saldrás de aquí y cuidaras de tú hermano ―volvió a sonreír, cerrando los ojos.

―Sí, mamá, te lo juro ―dije, sonriendo y tomando su mano.

La dejé ahí, destrozado en el alma. Comencé a caminar junto con Horo y Lyserg por la habitación, verificando si había alguien más. Estaba vacía. Volví con mi madre, ella sonreía.

―Hao, te amo ―Me dijo. Había llegado la hora de despedirse―. Adiós, hijo. Me despides de mi otro pequeño ―dijo, cerrando los ojos; dejando de respirar.

Saqué mi arma, comenzando a apuntarle en la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente. Esperaba a que ella se pusiera de pie, hasta que algo me derribó, tirando el arma de mis manos.

Volteé a mirarlo; era mi padre, convertido en unos de ellos. Lo trataba de empujar, era muy fuerte, a pesar de ya estar muerto. Me comenzaba a agotar, tratando de alejar su boca de mi cuello. Perdía fuerzas, hasta que algo apareció, pateando a mi padre lejos de mí. Me paré rápidamente, con ayuda del Hoto.

―¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?! ¡Casi muero! ―Les grité. Horo me miró molesto.

―¡¿Por qué no gritaste pidiendo ayuda, zopenco!? ―me reclamó, comenzando una pelea entre nosotros.

Lyserg tomó mi cabeza y la giró hacia donde estaba mi padre. Retomé mi camino, mi padre se acercaba rápidamente hacía nosotros. Por reflejos, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos.

―Adiós, papá ―dije, para después girarla con fuerza, desnucándolo y arrancándola de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. Yo aún sostenía esa cabeza. Reaccioné minutos después aventando la cabeza lejos de mí.

―¡Qué asco! ―grité. Era asqueroso.

Estaba dispuesto a salir a vomitar, pero el gemido de alguien me detuvo. Me giré a ver. Mi madre, convertida en una de ellos. La observé por unos minutos. Sonreí. Tomé la pistola que minutos antes había tirado y apunté hacia mi madre, justo en el centro de la frente.

―Adiós, mamá ―dije, jalando el gatillo y disparando. Su cuerpo calló pesadamente al suelo.

Aguanté mucho las ganas de llorar, pero en ese instante, no lo soporté más y caí de rodillas, derramando amargas lágrimas. Horo y Lyserg no decían nada, sentía sus miradas observándome.

Me puse de pie, aun llorando. Me acerqué al pequeño mueble que estaba ahí y saqué un par de guantes rojos, con una estrella en el centro, y unos audífonos naranja que pertenecían a mi padre. Una vez guardados, me dirigí hacía los chicos, diciéndoles:

―Salgamos de aquí…

_**Fin del POV Hao.**_

* * *

Buscábamos por las habitaciones, pero ni rastro de ese perro. Solo nos faltaba una habitación: mi habitación y la de Hao cuando éramos pequeños. Comenzamos a acercarnos.

―Hay que ver ahí ―dijo Anna, señalando la habitación.

Comenzó a entrar a la habitación, seguida de nosotros dos. Estaba vacía, ni un rastro de nada. Ren fue a ver al baño; Anna al armario gigantesco que estaba ahí ubicado; mientras que yo salí al balcón.

―No hay nada ―Se quejó Ren, saliendo del baño.

Anna iba a decir algo, hasta que un ruido dentro del armario se lo impidió. Ese ruido se empezó a hacer más grande, así que todos nos decidimos acercar. A paso lento, nos acercamos, hasta que Anna fue derribada por ese perro, sorprendiéndonos a Ren y a mí.

Con todas las fuerzas que Anna tenía, empujó al perro con sus pies, lanzándolo contra la pared. Este chocó contra la pared. Inmediatamente, Anna se puso de pie esperando a que el perro se acercara más, para después girar y volver a patearlo, haciéndolo chocar contra la ventana.

―¡¿Por qué se quedaron ahí parados sin hacer nada?! ―Nos gritó Anna, con un aura negra rodeándola. Ambos salimos del asombro y sorpresa.

―Perdón ―dijo Ren, acercándose a Anna―. Perdónanos.

La disculpa quedó a la mitad al ver que el perro volvió a entrar por la otra ventana de aquél balcón, esta vez, abalanzándose contra Ren: increíblemente, lo logró derribar. Fui a auxiliarlo, pateando al perro con todas mis fuerzas con dirección al baño. Lo ayudé a levantar y él se fue con Anna.

Miré que el perro se ponía otra vez de pie, y se acercaba a mí; así que decidí utilizar la única arma que no he utilizado. Saqué la espada Samurái, poniéndome en posición de defensa. El perro comenzó a correr hacia mí, mientras yo atacaba.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue al perro caer pesadamente de manera separada; una mitad primero y después la segunda. Anna y Ren miraban asombrados.

―Yoh, ¿esa es la legendaria espada Harusame? ―Anna me preguntó, mirando aquella espada. Ya veo por qué están sorprendidos.

―Sí, así es ―afirmé, mirando la espada―. La espada que ha pertenecido por generaciones a mi familia. Esta es ―reí.

―Yo he escuchado de ella ―dijo Ren, acercándose a nosotros―. Aunque esta historia s para después, hay que ir con los demás ―dijo, mirándonos molesto. Después salió de la habitación. Yo reí.

―Sí, tiene razón ―habló Anna, comenzando a seguir a Ren―. Límpiala y vámonos ―Me ordenó Anna. Asentí, comenzando a limpiar la espada.

Una vez limpia, la guardé. Salí de la habitación, donde Anna y Ren me esperaban. Ren apresurado, comenzó a caminar, dejándonos a Anna y a mí atrás.

―Yoh, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a Ren y a mí ―Me dijo Anna al cerrar la puerta. Sonreí como respuesta.

Llegamos al patio rápidamente. Todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a Horo, Lyserg y mi hermano. Al verlo, se veía mal. Corrí hacia él, preguntándole que qué pasaba. Me miró con sus ojos vidriosos, tendiéndome unos audífonos.

―Toma, un recuerdo de nuestros padres ―me dijo, comenzando a llorar.

Tomé esos audífonos y los miré; eran los de mi padre. Miré a Hao; me dio la espalda. Traía puestos los guantes de mi madre. No, imposible.

Me senté pesadamente en el césped, mirando aún esos audífonos. No dudé más y me los coloqué detrás de mis oídos y, al igual que Hao, comencé a llorar. Sorpresivamente empezó a caer lluvia sobre todos nosotros. Todos nos veían, pero no decían nada. Comprendían nuestro dolor, así que solo nos acompañaban. Quién diría que esta, iba a ser la noche más triste de todas…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡HOLA MUNDO! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Al menos han pasado a leer esta parte? Como sea, gracias por la paciencia que ustedes me han tenido. Siento la demora, pero es que estuve muy corta de inspiración, no sabía que escribir.**

**Gracias a Aki Kyoyama por la idea :D. También quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por haber pasado a leer este cuarto capítulo :D, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos para todos :D. Nos leemos xD.**


	5. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Capitulo 5: Un reencuentro inesperado.**

Me desperté abruptamente. Me levanté del pasto donde me encontraba acostado y miré a mi alrededor, comprobando que todos estaban dormidos aún: Hao a mi lado; Horo recargado en la pared; Anna y Ren detrás mío, abrazados; y Lyserg sentado en la escalera de entrada. Ryu estaba con su pandilla, todos acostados en bola. ¿Cómo podían dormir así? El resto de la gente también dormía, todos con sus respectivos familiares. Ya había amanecido, la lluvia había cesado, y yo no dejaba de suspirar. Sin embargo, pude observar como, a pesar de este catastrófico desastre, el jardín seguía igual de hermoso.

―Ya despertaste ―escuché que alguien dijo detrás de mí. Me giré y vi que Hao se había despertado y se estaba levantando―. Muy temprano para ti ¿no? ―se burló y me sonrió, como siempre. Yo también le sonreí, y después miré hacia el bosque.

―Desperté de golpe, Jijijiiji ―me encogí de hombros y posé mi mano detrás de mi nuca―. Además, no es buena idea dormir en estas condiciones ―Comenté, sacando mi mirada del paisaje y volteando a verlo.

―Sí, tienes razón, pero es necesario, sino no estaremos al cien por ciento para matar zombies ―sonrió abiertamente ante esa perspectiva. Yo sólo lo seguí mirando―. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara ó qué? ―preguntó. Acto seguido se tocó la cara preocupado.

―No, Hao. Digo, ¿tan pronto superaste lo de nuestros padres? ―le pregunté. Él cambió su rostro a uno serio y frío.

―No, Yoh, aún no lo supero, y no creo hacerlo pronto ―contestó suspirando―, pero le prometí a nuestra mamá que saldríamos vivos de aquí ―me miró, sonriendo melancólicamente―. Además, el pasado es eso: pasado; hay que preocuparse por el futuro desde ahora ―Sentenció, sonriendo más animado.

―Sí, tienes razón ―contesté y reí. Hao terminó acompañándome, riéndose el también―. Sólo hay que recordarlos siempre ―finalicé.

―Sí, sólo eso, de ahora en adelante ―escuché que susurró.

Regresé a donde estábamos dormidos, recogí mis armas y las de Hao; se las lancé en el aire, hacia donde él estaba, y las atrapó ágilmente. Miré de nuevo hacia la gente: sin novedad, seguían dormidos, con el cambio de que Anna ya no estaba acostada, sino que ya se había levantado. La busqué con la mirada, pero nada.

―¿A dónde se fue? ―me pregunté en voz alta.

―¿Quién, Yoh? ―escuché preguntar a mi hermano. Lo miré nerviosamente.

―Jijijiji, Anna ―contesté―. Es que hace unos minutos estaba aquí y ahora ya no, y bueno… ―balbuceé nervioso.

―Sí, claro. Tranquilo, Yoh, guardaré tu secreto, picarón ―Se burló, me guiñó un ojo, ensanchó una sonrisa, y después se empezó a carcajear.

―Hao, ¿a qué te refieres? ―le pregunté, una vez que Hao se dejó de reír solo.

Él soltó una risita.

―Tienes una mente tan infantil que aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ―me preguntó, mirándome sin dejar de sonreír, conteniendo risitas―. Yoh, te gusta Anna, acéptalo y no se lo ocultes a tu hermano mayor ―y de nuevo se empezó a carcajear.

―¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, HAO!? ¡Silencio! ―brinqué encima de él y le tapé la boca para que dejara de decir esos disparates―. Hao, cállate, ¿no ves qué, si te escucha Ren o, peor aún, Anna, me matarán? Que asco ―protesté, quitando inmediatamente mi mano de su boca, la cual había babeado con su fea lengua.

―Ese no sería mi problema ―me dijo divertido, limpiando su lengua de "mis gérmenes".

―No seas exagerado ―espeté, tratando de que dejara de restregarse la lengua contra sus ropas―. Y sí, seria tu problema, ya que yo te mataría si se enterara por ti, Hao Asakura ―lo amenacé. Él se rió por lo bajo.

―Ya, tranquilo. No te esponjes, está bien ―dijo, poniendo sus manos en frente de él, haciendo un escudo―. Pero, con esas amenazas de muerte, me has confirmado que te gusta ―y así se empezó a volver a matar de la risa.

―¿Por qué las amenazas de muerte entre hermanos? ―en cuanto escuchamos la pregunta detrás nuestro, nos congelamos.

―Annita, hola, ya despertaste ―dije nervioso, rezando a los Grandes Espíritus que Anna no haya escuchado nada.

―Sí, ya ―rodó los ojos fastidiada ante la mención de lo obvio―. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué las amenazas? ―Entré en pánico ante su insistencia. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué inventar?

―Ay, Anna, que curiosa eres ―intervino Hao, salvando el momento, excusándonos a ambos―. Son sólo amenazas de un hermano hacia su gemelo porque lo ha hecho enojar, eso es todo.

Anna nos miró dudosa.

―Sí, tienes razón. A mi que me interesa ―concluyó indiferente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ren. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente, con la intención de despertarlo―. Ren, despierta. Ayúdame a levantar al resto. Ren ―Pero ni un movimiento de parte de éste. Vaya, tiene el sueño pesado, Jijijiji―. Mientras lo despierto, ¿pueden ir a despertar a Ryu y a su pandilla?

―Si, Annita ―contesté sonriendo.

―Ya que ―refunfuñó Hao, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Nos dirigimos hacia ellos. Seguían dormidos y hechos una bola: unos, hablaban entre sueños; otros, se abrazaban entre ellos; y los últimos, agarraban con sus brazos y piernas todo el espacio que tenían. Hao y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fuimos primero con Ryu, si queríamos despertarlos, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo qué, despertando a su líder, y que él se encargue de despertar a sus seguidores?

―Ryu, despierta. Ryu ―lo llamé, sacudiéndolo un poco para que se despertara.

―Al diablo con esto ―masculló mi hermano. Se acercó a Ryu y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de él―. ¡Ya sé! ―exclamó. Regresó a mi lado, sonriéndome, me quitó del camino y después gritó:―¡RYU, DESPIERTA AHORA! ―dándole una patada en… donde más nos duele a nosotros.

―¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ―gritó a más no poder el pobre de Ryu. Hice un gesto de dolor mientras Anna veía atónita la escena y Hao, bueno, él sólo se mataba de la risa. Ryu empezó a rodar por el suelo, sobándose, gimiendo de dolor.

―¿Qué… ¿por qué… ¡Ah, qué dolor! ―lloriqueaba Ryu, hablando entrecortadamente.

Volteé a ver a Anna; ella y Ren, quien ya se había despertado, veían la escena con cara de "pobrecillo".

―Ya que despertaste, ahora despierta al resto de tu pandilla ―le ordenó Hao al doble de Elvis, volviendo a su semblante serio.

―¿Por qué hizo eso, Don Hao? No había necesidad de atacarme en desventaja ―Siguió lamentándose Ryu. Jeje, tiene razón.

―No despertabas ―Contestó simplemente Hao. Que sincero es―. Me desespero muy rápido. Vi la oportunidad de despertarte así, y consideré que era una buena manera ―se llevó su mano detrás de su nuca y sonrió. Yo sólo suspiré.

―Déjelo así, Don Hao, al menos ya despertó mi pandilla ―y, con muchísimo trabajo y dolor, se puso de pie, yéndose con sus colegas.

Al llegar, cayó de rodillas por el dolor que le provocó la patada que le había dado mi hermano. Sus compañeros lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo aturdieron con preguntas, como un paciente con miles de enfermeras atendiéndolo. Anna se levantó del suelo con Ren y comenzaron a caminar: él se fue con Lyserg y ella, con Horo. Al parecer iban a despertarlos. Volví a mirar hacia Ryu; ya se había repuesto de ese espantoso golpe propiciado por mi hermano, aunque todavía caminaba como pato, jeje.

―Ey, Hao, Yoh, ayúdennos a despertar a la gente ―pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden, Annita, jalando de las orejas al pobre, del aún dormido, Horo. Jijijiji, pobre de él.

Ambos aceptamos, y fuimos con toda la gente. Movimos, llamamos y empujamos a la gente para despertarla. Una vez despierta, Ryu (después de su dolor) se fue con su pandilla a chequear el entorno, mientras nosotros arreglábamos el equipaje. No tardamos más de cinco minutos, así que, una vez hecho eso, esperamos a que Ryu viniera para decirnos que podíamos salir. Lo raro, era que no lo hacía. Anna, desesperada por su retraso, fue a dar un vistazo con Hao. Cuando los perdí de vista, me acerqué a Ren, Lyserg y Horo.

―Oigan, ¿por qué será la demora de Ryu? ―les pregunté sonriente. Lyserg me devolvió la sonrisa, Horo se volvió a mirar hacia donde Anna y Hao se habían ido, y Ren me lanzaba miradas de esas que, si fueran golpes, ya estaría noqueado.

―No lo sabemos, pero espero que no sea malo ―contestó finalmente Horo, volviéndose a mirarme.

Todos empezamos a reír sin alguna razón, a excepción de Ren, él seguía serio. Pero fuimos callados instantáneamente cuando escuchamos disparos que provenían de donde se suponía que estaban Ryu, su pandilla, mi hermano y… Anna.

Estábamos congelados, y no reaccionamos hasta que Anna y Hao regresaron. Bueno, técnicamente, reaccionamos cuando sentimos sus manos sobre nuestros rostros: la mano de Anna sobre el rostro de Ren y Lyserg, y la de mi gemelo sobre la cara de Horo y la mía.

―Diablos, ¿qué hacen ahí parados como idiotas? Ayúdennos a Hao y a mí a sacar a la gente por ahí ―Espetó Anna, desesperada, señalando un pequeño tipo bosque que estaba detrás de una cerca.

Una vez que salimos del trauma (o del susto), empezamos a gritarle a la gente que empezara a correr hacia ese lugar, que no había tiempo. La gente entró en pánico y eso provocó que estallara el desorden irremediable entre las personas. Era imposible gritar lo suficientemente alto como para que cuarenta personas nos escucharan.

―¡Doña Anna! ―llamó Ryu, a los gritos, abriéndose paso entré la multitud alborotada―. Están aquí. No los podemos detener más. Ya perdí a más de la mitad de mis amigos ―declaró agitado, haciendo que todos abriéramos la boca sorprendidos―. O salimos ahora, o nos comen vivos ―Sentenció Ryu, llegando finalmente hasta Anna, recuperando el aire perdido y mirándola determinado.

―Joder ―masculló Anna, pasando sus manos por su cabellera―. Vámonos, no hay tiempo.

Anna empezó a caminar hacia la cerca, pero se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de una persona, seguido del desgarramiento de algo, o de alguien. Miramos hacia el lugar por donde había venido Ryu, sin divisar nada. Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros; la niebla, el viento, y las hojas cayendo por culpa de éste, acompañaban la escena, manteniéndonos en suspenso. Segundos después, se escucharon jadeos, y nos horrorizamos cuando la niebla se disperso por fin y descubrimos que esos jadeos venían acompañados de cuerpos muertos caminando, casi corriendo, que se acercaban hacia nosotros.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡CORRAN! ―grité a todo pulmón.

La gente empezó a gritar como loca, empujándose los unos a los otros, tratando de brincar la cerca mediana. Pero, por desgracia, los zombis llegaron primero hacia nosotros.

―¡AHHHHHHH! ―gritó alguien que, supuse, había sido alcanzado.

Más, más y más gritos de personas que habían sido ya alcanzados por esas cosas se dejaron escuchar por todo el sector. Vi como casi toda la gente era derribada por ellos, los esfuerzos por escapar eran en vano. Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para ayudarlos.

Anna y Ren se quedaron helados en su lugar, viendo atónitos la escena, mientras Horo, Lyserg, Ryu y Hao defendían a todos de esas cosas. Empecé a correr hacia donde estaban los chicos, y una vez que me vieron, les hice señas, indicándoles que lo mejor era irnos, que ya no había tiempo, que era tarde. Por suerte, entendieron mis intentos de señas, y empezaron a jalar a Anna y a Ren hacia atrás, hacia la barda. Estaba por brincar la barda con ellos cuando el grito de _ella_ me hizo detener.

―¡Joven Yoh!

Era Tamao. Estaba gateando, cerca de la casa, para alejarse de un zombie que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Movido por el impulso de ayudarla, empecé a correr hacia el zombi, sacando mi escopeta y disparándole a cualquiera de esos muertos vivos que se me interpusiera en mi camino. La espalda de Tamao chocó contra la pared de la casa y, asustada, cerró los ojos fuertemente, empezando a llorar. El zombie se empezó a agachar hacia ella, pero lo evité, disparándole justo en la nuca, salpicándome a mí y a ella de sangre.

―Tamao, ¿estás bien? ―le pregunté, dándole mi mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella la tomó, temblando―. Jijijiji, por poco y no llego ―dije, sonriendo para tratar de tranquilizarla. Funcionó, ya que rió un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas―. Andando, Tamao ―indiqué y empecé a jalarla de su brazo, alejándola de cualquier cosa no-viva que intentara comer algo de carne.

Corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos, con ella sujetándome firmemente del brazo y yo disparando a cualquier cosa que se nos cruzara. Llegamos junto a Ryu, quien lanzaba fuego con un lanzallamas, quemando a esas cosas. ¿De dónde la sacó?

―G-gracias, j-joven Yoh ―tartamudeó, la aún temerosa, Tamao. Le volví a sonreír, feliz de que estuviera bien.

Divisé a Hao a lo lejos, detrás de la cerca. Opté por llamarlo para que nos ayudara.

―¡Hao, del otro lado! ―le grité a mi gemelo. Él asintió y se plantó frente a nosotros―. Te ayudaré a cruzar. Vas a poner tu pie firmemente en mis manos y brincarás a través de esta valla. Hao te ayudará a no caer, ¿me entendiste? ―me hinqué y puse mis manos enfrente de mí, unidas. Miré a Tamao, y ella me confirmó que estaba lista―. Entonces, ahora o nunca, Tamao ―y, colocando su pie justo en mis palmas, saltó hacia el otro lado. Hao la agarró antes de que cayera.

―Tamao, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó mi gemelo.

Tamao se limitó a afirmar con un "sí" bastante quedito, y yo suspiré de alivio. Miré hacia la casa; sólo vi a Ryu aún quemando cuerpos caminantes. Los demás ya habían cruzado la valla, sólo faltaba Anna, quien todavía estaba del otro lado al igual que yo, pero al parecer aún seguía en estado de shock. Demonios, teníamos que salir. ¿Aún no lo acepta? No, esto es demasiado fuerte como para superarlo tan rápido, lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella, y pude observar sus ojos sin brillo, mirando hacia la nada. Estaba confundida y sorprendida por lo que pasó, se veía que aún no lo asimilaba. Le toqué su hombro, tratando de despertarla, pero no funcionó. La sacudí un poco, y sólo entonces reaccionó, bajando la mirada.

―Yoh, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué si yo trataba de ayudarlos…? ―murmuró, pérdida, alucinada.

―No todo tiene un por qué, Anna, sólo pasa y ya ―susurré suave, tomando su mentón para tratar de hacer que me mirara―. Ahora, si no sales de ese trance, ¿quién nos va a guiar por la ciudad de Tokio para encontrar una salida? ―le pregunté, tratando de animarla. Funcionó. El brillo de sus ojos volvía―. No hay nadie más que nos pueda guiar, Annita. Por eso, vámonos, nosotros aún dependemos de ti ―le aseguré con una sonrisa. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa como nunca antes lo había hecho, regresando por fin a la normalidad.

―Gracias, Yoh. Vámonos ―tomó de mi mano y me empezó a jalar hacia la cerca―. ¡Ryu, ya no pierdas el tiempo, vámonos! ―le gritó.

Él le obedeció de inmediato, y cruzó la valla. Una vez que yo crucé, empezamos a adentrarnos a ese pequeño tipo bosque.

―Yoh, dispárales con tu bazuca, tendrán que morir así, no nos queda de otra ―gritó Ren al ver como los zombies se acumulaban cerca de la valla.

Me detuve y, justo como dijo, saqué la, increíblemente, gigante bazuca. Me hinqué y apunté hacia la casa. Segundos después de haber localizado bien el objetivo, disparé. Todos los que estaban a mí alrededor, vieron un increíble espectáculo de llamaradas, con cuerpos y sangre volando. La pensión, los zombis, las personas infectadas, todos los que estuvieran cerca de la llamarada, ya estarían muertos.

―Bien hecho, Asakura ―aprobó Ren, mirando la casa en llamas.

―La pensión de mamá. No merecía morir así ―escuché decir a mi hermano. Agache la cabeza. Tenía razón, pero no había otra opción.

―Al menos nos quitamos un peso de encima con esos zombies ―alegó Horo, acercándose con Tamao hacia donde estaba. Alcé la mirada, sonriendo.

―Jijijiji, después de todo era una pensión vieja ―dije, restándole importancia. Hao asintió, riendo un poco también―. Ya verán que todo saldrá bien ―todos se sorprendieron con mi relajación, pero después sonrieron conmigo.

―Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, jóvenes, vámonos para encontrar una salida, ¡y para matar más zombis! ―gritó esto último Hao, levantando su arma de fuego. Ryu y Horo gritaron con él y empezaron a correr. El resto de nosotros nos miramos con cara de: "¿Qué diablos?", pero al final de cuentas, empezamos a seguirlos.

Corrieron sólo por unos minutos, ya que cuando llegaron a un tipo de laguna que se encontraba cerca, se detuvieron, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ryu y Horo estaban en el suelo jadeando, Hao los miraba molesto, pero respiraba agitadamente también. Anna, Ren, Lyserg, Fausto, Tamao y yo llegamos caminando, no había necesidad de correr sin un rumbo fijo. El paisaje de este lugar era simple y sencillamente hermoso: árboles de cerezo adornando alrededor de la laguna, cayendo de estos, pétalos; el agua cristalina, reflejando al hermoso sol que adornaba al cielo; el pasto pulcro y verde del lugar, completamente lizo y sin tierra removida; era incluso increíble el pensar que ésta maravilla natural estuviera en medio de una catástrofe de la humanidad. Nos acercamos a la orilla de esa laguna.

Excepto Anna y Ren que se quedaron al lado de la laguna, el resto de nosotros fue a dar una vuelta, bordeando la orilla. Mientras paseábamos, me sorprendí al descubrir que estábamos al lado de la carretera. Se los comuniqué rápido a los demás.

Regresamos rápidamente con Anna y Ren para informárselo. Ellos, al terminar de escucharnos, nos ordenaron que descansáramos un poco porque dentro de unas horas nos íbamos a arriesgar a ir hacia la ciudad. Mientras Ren, mi hermano y Anna encendían una fogata, Horo, Lyserg, Fausto y yo tratábamos de pescar algo. Aunque, bueno, sería de mucha ayuda tener una caña de pescar en vez de una cuerda sin cebo. Por suerte, Ryu preparaba algo de comida enlatada, mientras esperaba que pescáramos algo.

Al final, pudimos atrapar unos cuatro peces. Ryu logró prepararlos en un tipo de sushi provisional, el cual todos agradecimos, disfrutando tener algo de comida en nuestros estómagos. Por tratar de pescar más peces, se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde. Era muy mala idea salir de noche, ya que se supone que oscurece a las siete, y, después de nuestro accidente, teníamos miedo de quedarnos en desventaja, por si se producía otro ataque. Recogimos todas nuestras cosas y salimos de ese lugar, dirigiéndonos a la carretera.

Mi gemelo y yo platicábamos con Horo y Lyserg, mientras que Ren iba con Anna, frente a nosotros, guiándonos, y Ryu y Fausto detrás de nosotros, cuidándonos. En el camino encontrábamos todo tipo de cosas; desde carros chocados entre si o contra paredes o postes, hasta, incluso, edificios, personas y animales muertos, que desprendían ese asqueroso olor putrefacto. Y, de vez en cuando, uno que otro zombie que matábamos con facilidad.

Desgraciadamente, ya estaba oscureciendo, ya casi no se veía el sendero que tomábamos. Harto y desesperado, Ren entró a un edificio, tumbando puertas y todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino. Todos, algo sorprendidos, a excepción de Anna, lo seguíamos a paso firme. Subimos al cuarto piso, la planta alta, encontrándonos con una terraza. Cielo nublado, y por lo tanto, sin estrellas esta noche. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, mirando el cielo, que me sobresalté al escuchar ruidos detrás de unas láminas arrinconadas. Anna nos miró e hizo señas para que nos acercáramos allá. Ella tomó un par pistolas de mano; Ren, una escopeta; Ryu, su lanzallamas; Horo, un bate de baseball; Lyserg, una ametralladora; Fausto, un hacha; Hao, sus machetes, y yo, mi espada.

Ren se acercó lentamente, a paso silencioso. El resto de nosotros se quedó unos pasos más atrás; él lo había pedido. Posó su mano en una de las puntas de la lámina, mientras todos conteníamos la respiración. Ren, cuando conté mentalmente hasta tres, arrojó lejos la lámina y apuntó hacia la cosa que estuviera detrás de ésta.

―¡Ey, tranquilo, no dispares! ¡Aún quiero vivir! ―gritó un tipo moreno, de peinado afro, poniéndose delante de otros cinco chicos para defenderlos. Mejor dicho, un chico y cuatro chicas.

―Ay, por favor ―se mofó Ren, mirándolo desafiante―. ¿Quién demonios eres? Y dame una buena razón por la cual no deba exterminarte ―demandó amenazante, recargando su escopeta y apuntando justo a la cabeza del otro sujeto.

―Amigo, tranquilo. Yo también intento defender a unas personas ―se defendió el moreno, dejando ver a unas chicas y a un joven de muy pequeña estatura.

―Oye, tu, ¿cómo te lamas? ―preguntó Anna, mientras se acercaba, apuntando con ambas pistolas.

―M-me llamo Chocolove ―el tal Chocolove no logró ocultar su nerviosismo. Pero, con una escopeta y dos armas apuntándolo, ¿quién iba a hacerlo, no?―, y, como verán, traigo compañía.

Todas las chicas que anteriormente se encontraban arrinconadas, se pusieron de pie, ocultándose detrás del moreno del afro, asustadas. Nos empezamos a acercar hacia ellas, y todos, absolutamente todos, comenzamos a identificar rostros.

―Tú, ¿Jeanne? ―preguntó inseguro Lyserg, quien se detuvo de golpe, mirando a una chica de cabello largo color plata.

―Lyserg, ¿eres tú? ―preguntó a su vez la peli plateada, mirando con recelo a Lyserg.

―¿Pilika? ―preguntaron ahora Horo y Ren, mirando a una chica peli azul. Ésta estaba asustada, pero al ver a los chicos, su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa.

―Son…¿Cómo?…¿Ren?¿Hermano? ―preguntó ahogada, conteniendo las lágrimas, pero sonriendo feliz.

―No puede ser. ¿Matti? ¿Marion? ¿Son ustedes? ―Escuché a Hao preguntar a las otras dos chicas. Mi gemelo no podía cerrar la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba.

―¿Se-señor Hao? ―tartamudeó impactada la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas.

―Mary, sí, es él ―murmuró la chica de cabello naranja y corto.

Observé como el chico de menor estatura y pelo castaño, salía desde detrás de las piernas de ellas.

―¿Anna? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

Anna, al verlo, bajó los brazos de la impresión, mirándolo sorprendida.

―Primo…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola, por fin pude subir este quinto capitulo -_-, aprovechando que mañana no tengo clases xD. Pero bueno, no tarde mucho... ¿O si? xD.

Esta bien, ¿Saben algo? Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a **_Melanie Tao de_ _Usui_** ¿Saben por que? Porque ella es mi bellísima _beta, _me ha estado ayudando mucho con eso de la ortografía, la redacción bueno, en esos detalles importantes para esto de la escritura. Así que Melanie, tenme paciencia ¡Por favor! xD.

Bien, ahora les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han venido a echar un vistazo a este fic, ya que me alegran el día. ¿Me quieren alegrar mas, no solo el día, sino la vida? xD. Alégrenmela con un review. Ahí pueden dejarme quejas, sugerencias y felicitaciones xD, déjenme su opinión acerca de este capitulo, así me inspiraran para el próximo ^-^.

Bien, creo y ya es todo, así que, sin más, me despido por el momento.

Cuídense muchísimo, saludos a todos y pues, hasta luego ^o^.


End file.
